


Birthday Cakes and Kitchen Disasters

by telldebatz



Series: Troubles and disasters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday baking, First Kiss, M/M, Nice things happen, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on a mission. And that mission is... to bake a cake. Derek is not sure this will end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cakes and Kitchen Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> I just needed to write something fluffyish where nothing bad happens (a little angst might have snuck its way in but not a lot.) But anyways, @Thraceadams on Twitter read it over a few times and fixed stuff/suggested things, along with giving me the title for the fic so \o/ to her. Heh.
> 
> It should be error free and all that. XD But if it's not, feel free to tell me. :3 Also I did teen and up rating because it's not totally Gen but I would say it's like 98% Genish. Just wasn't sure. Also I don't think it needs any warnings, but if I'm wrong, let me know.
> 
> ENJOY THE FLUFF (with just a tiny slice of angst.)

"Yes! Success, or you know it will be once I finish this," Stiles yelled, as he entered the loft with plastic bags hanging from both arms.

"Do I even want to know?" Derek asked, as he laid the book he had been reading on his chest and looked over at Stiles.

"Ha ha. I'm not going to tell you now. You will just have to find out." Stiles told him, as he headed into the so-so kitchen.  
Derek threw his book on the bed, and got up to go see what Stiles was up to in his kitchen.

It wasn’t that he used it all that much or that he ate takeout all the time, but he didn't spend more time in there than needed either. Stiles taking over the small kitchen, would probably be a disaster.

"What are you doing? And please don't start a fire in here." Derek said, as he watched Stiles blow through like a tornado, moving things all over the place.

"Pfft, you have no faith in my skills. But I looked stuff up online, and I watched some videos. I'm pretty sure I have got this." Stiles told him, and then started to try and push Derek out of his own damn kitchen. "Now, get out. No distracting me while I do this. Go read your book."

Derek really did want to know what he was up to, but he had learned that it was easier to just let Stiles work through whatever he had his mind set on and it would be over before you knew it. Except that one time, but they don't speak of that. Ever.

So Derek went back to his bed, picked up his abandoned book, and thumbed open to his bookmarked spot. He got comfy again, but only managed like two pages more before he dozed off to the sound of Stiles wreaking havoc in his kitchen doing god knows what.

He woke up again later to a tantalizing smell in the air. It didn't smell like anything was burning, and he didn't hear or see anything pointing to danger so he figured things were okay.

When he made it to the kitchen though, it was a warzone. Dirty dishes were piled everywhere, a thin layer of what Derek hoped was flour covered everything and right in the middle Stiles sat reading something on his tablet as if his life depended on it.

"Are you trying to bake something? Also why can't you do this at your home? Did the sheriff put a stop to your baking attempts?" Derek asked. Stiles, who had been so focused on his screen he must not have heard Derek come in, was so startled by his voice that he almost jumped off his chair. He slammed his knee into the table in the process.

Okay, so with the way their lives were, sneaking up on someone maybe wasn't the best idea ever. But Derek hadn't thought he would get that reaction, but maybe he should have.

"I maybe read somewhere that today is your birthday, and I doubt many people know or care so I figured why not do something nice. You could have just stayed with Cora, but you didn't, you came back." Stiles mumbled, and looked kind of shifty about how he got said information. "So, I wanted to do something nice, and I doubt Peter even cares."

"Oh, well. Umh, yeah. Okay. Thanks. Do you need my help? Because I helped Laura sometimes in New York so it's no problem at all." Derek asked Stiles, who had closed the flap over his tablet and had stood up to put it away.

"No, it's okay. This will be all me, buddy. Go take another nap or something. We need all the sleep we can get, right?" Stiles asked him. Derek figured the question was rhetorical when Stiles left the kitchen to put away the tablet. However, when he walked past him Derek saw his face properly, and he could see the underlying tiredness and sadness that hadn't really left him since the whole nogitsune thing.

So it was probably Stiles who needed to do this as much for himself as he was doing it for Derek. And Derek was ready to let him try and bake his worries away. There were worse ways to do it, and he would know because he'd done them. Most of them, at least.

"Okay, I'll be just over there if you need any help." Derek told him, and pointed towards his bed and the abandoned book that was now on the floor. Stiles just waved him away, reaching for the half-full tray of eggs before he looked up and realized everything was dirty.

Derek didn't fall asleep again, but he did get a good chunk of his book finished before he heard Stiles curse, and looked up again. "What?"

"Ugh, I've just run out of a few things. I guess I should go to the store again. Just don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Stiles muttered and started to head for the door. But Derek got off his bed and stopped Stiles with a hand on his shoulder just as he reached the door.

"I can do that. Let me be helpful, you can stay here and double check how to make the cake or something. Okay?" Stiles stared at Derek's hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then sighed. They didn't touch a lot, usually only when they were in danger or something so it was probably a little weird when they weren't. At least it was for Derek.

"Sure, okay. I'll write you a list." And he did, a pretty specific one too. Which meant Derek had to go a bit further then he had planned for things, but he was pretty sure it would be worth it in the end.

When he got back, Stiles had dozed off on the couch and Derek debated about waking him up. But as soon as he walked near him, on the way to the kitchen, Stiles startled awake and almost fell of the couch.

"Oh, you're back. Great. Now I can finish. And I am pretty sure this time it'll be a success." Stiles said, nonchalantly, because obviously they were going to pretend that didn't happen.

Ignoring it was probably not the healthy, smart thing to do but really who was Derek to say anything?So he let it slip, for now at least. But maybe he should say something to Scott when they met next.

Two hours later, out came a not bad looking chocolate cake that Stiles let cool down a bit before he smothered it in some more chocolate.

Stiles actually threw some strawberries on top, and then summoned Derek into the kitchen like he hadn't stopped reading his book ages ago to watch Stiles on his baking mission.

Derek was kind of stunned that someone would go through all this trouble just to make something nice for his birthday. The last person to do that had been Laura, just before she left for Beacon Hills.

"Dig in. I hope it's at least edible. If not, we can say I tried and call it a day." Stiles told him, gesturing at the cake.

It would never win any awards, but it tasted great to Derek because of how much effort Stiles had put into it.

"So, tell me, dude. I need to know. Is it okay? Is it awful? Are you getting food poisoning? Would you even know you had food poisoning? Wouldn't a werewolf heal that in a second?" Stiles asked questions so fast that Derek couldn't keep up. It should be annoying, but right now Derek didn't care at all because the cake had all his attention.

When he finally put down the plate, he looked up and saw Stiles looking at him all hopeful.

Derek walked toward Stiles, backed him up against the kitchen wall and put a hand on the side of his neck. For once, Stiles didn't say or ask anything, and Derek just rested their foreheads together for a few brief moments.

"So, would you say the cake was good? Good enough to be a birthday cake?" Stiles finally asked. Derek just smiled before he tilted his head and captured Stiles' lips with his own in a semi-chaste kiss.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was even doing it, and then he opened his eyes and stepped away from Stiles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Just yes, the cake's great and you know- " Derek said while Stiles looked a bit like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Even more so with those Bambi eyes and all.

"No, man. It's totally cool. We should do more of that. Yes, more kissing should definitely happen. All the time, all over the place. Except maybe not in front of my Dad." Stiles said, before he moved closer to Derek again. He smiled before he returned the kiss, pushing Derek back until he was trapped against the opposite wall. But Derek felt trapped in a good way.

It made him feel just a little bit safer, at least for a moment, on his birthday.

"Thanks for liking my cake too." Stiles told him, between kisses. They'd take care of the mess that was the kitchen later.  
Most of the cake was finished the next day; they even gave Scott a slice.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> So, I got the complete series of Friends on Blu-ray recently and when watching a early season 1 episode there was this scene with Ross and Rachel. It was so fluffy and cute that I really wanted a Sterek version. XD
> 
> But then it kind of developed into this that's not very like the Friends scene except maybe in spirit, and a first kiss. Lol. I still love it. :3


End file.
